ST deep space 9 Wiki
ST_deep_space_9 RPG ' For all members of the Yahoo! RPG group ST_deep_space_9 to file information about their characters and events taking place in our spin off of the Star Trek franchise.' ST_Deep_Space_9 has stood the test of time as one of the most active Role Playing Groups on Yahoo! After eight years of play time and nearly twenty years of in-character writing this group has flourished from both the excellence of its writers and their plots. Based in 2389 and 2405, DS9 takes us everywhere imaginable including plot basis on the station itself, Bajor, Cardassia, Earth, Betazed and Romulus. For the more adventurous, explore the quadrants on the elite cadet ship the USS Valiant and/or the famous Emissary-Class USS Fenrir. New enemies, new alliances, new opportunities await you and your characters in this prolific RPG. Participate in current plots, future plots and even the mirror universe. Explore the dynamics created in the aftermath of a thalaron attack or the destruction of Qo'noS. Engage in the creative process of building characters, building relationships and building new realities. Come and discover the fun and fantasy of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Group posting and new member rules are located HERE. NOTE: ALL RIGHTS GO TO PARAMOUNT AND THOSE CREATIVE MINDS WHO WRITE FOR CANON TREK. THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER HISTORIES BELONG TO THE AUTHORS WHO LOVE THE STAR TREK UNIVERSE! Katrina's Characters As a co-founder to ST_Deep_Space_9, Katrina has been a member since the beginning of the group which was founded November 07, 2004. Katrina is a Canadian on Eastern Standard time and generally available to post from 1pm to 1am. Her most notable characters include Katal Dhaja/Katal Wolfe, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Abbott Thay who has the most interesting development . With characters all over the board and the most extensive in list, Katrina is an active player in all plot bases (Earth, DS9, Bajor, Cardassia, Future Plots and Mirror Universe). *List of Katrina's Characters *List of Secondary Characters Laura's Characters As a member of ST_Deep_Space_9, Laura joined on January 23, 2006 . Laura is an American on Eastern Standard time and generally available to post from 6pm to 10pm. Her most notable characters include Cadence Maddix, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Anna-Aleena Thay - having a marked interest in the drama of future plots. With 20+ characters Laura enjoys a large array of dramatic stories featured in the future and Red Squad. *List of Laura's Characters *List of Secondary Characters Renee's Characters As member to ST_Deep_Space_9, Renee joined on October 10, 2005. Renee is an American on Central time and generally available to post from 9pm to 2am. Her most notable characters include Questa Damar, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Eron Bern, having a penchant for the intrigue of Cardassians. With 30+ characters Renee is the second most active player featuring a favouritism to Cardassian plots. *List of Renee's Characters *List of Secondary Characters. Tara's Characters As a member to ST_Deep_Space_9, Tara joined on October 18, 2008. She is an American on Cental time and generally available to post from 6pm to 11pm. Her most notable characters include Kitaan Dhow, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Elliana Dhaja, having a penchant for the mystique of El Aurians. Leaving in April of 2011, Tara returned a month later to continue in her writing. *List of Tara's Characters *List of Secondary Characters Todd's Characters As one of the original three authors in ST_Deep_Space_9, Todd has had a large influence on the initial development of the group. Joining November 21, 2004, Todd was in the group for four year before taking a hiatus to go to school. Currently, he has rejoined as of March 07, 2012. He is an American on Eastern Standard time and generally available to post from 8pm to 1am. His most notable characters include Marcus Wolfe, who is the oldest character in the game for this author and Karyn Dax-Wolfe, Marcus' daughter. With a select amount of characters, Todd is able to hone their personalities, as well as an interest in Bajoran plots and conflicts. *List of Todd's Characters Other Significant Authors Other authors included: *Lilly (Author) *Trisha (Author) *Jake (Author) *Gabriella (Author) Character Lists All Regular Characters This is the MASTER list. If you are not sure where to look, this is the list for you. Every character in the game in the REGULAR universe is on this list. *List of ALL Regular Characters Reoccurring Characters Characters where the authors are still in the game but are not listed as their characters in the main links. These characters are more supporting and will not have plots based just on them. If you cannot find a character here, they may be deceased or check the master list above. *List of Reoccurring Characters Reference Characters Characters who were played at one time but are now deceased or the author is no longer in the game. They are NPCs. *List of Reference Characters Retired Characters Characters who were played at one time and are no longer but they are not deceased and the author is still in-game. *List of Retired Characters Child Characters Characters who were BORN into the group and are under the age of ten Terran years old. These characters will not be under reference as well as in this category and will only be moved once 'of age.' If you cannot find a character here, please consult the master list. *List of Child Characters mUniverse Characters Information regarding the mirror universe will be found at the following link. If that mCharacter is not found, it is either because a) they have not been played/referenced or b) they do not exist. *List of Mirror Universe Characters Deceased Characters Characters who have died in the game. Some have only died in future plots or only in current plots making them alive but NPC in the other plot depending on the nature of the character. If you cannot find your character here, please check the master list. *List of Deceased Characters Extended Information Non-Character Pages In order to keep the front page tidy, all the information regarding plants, specialized words, changed canon, or new species of ST_deep_space_9 will be located on a separate page. *List of Non-Character Information pages Character Categories This link includes direct access to character categories such as citizenship's, character by author lists, military lists, species, division lists and well pretty much all lists for characters in the game and on wiki! *Character Categories Other Important Lists *Important Dates (All important birthdays, weddings, deaths and divorces by day/month) *CP Double Profiles (this list contains all CP profiles of characters who have two different profiles from another timeline). *Character Lists (Includes important dates, as well as others like Ioan/Damar/Katal Child lists and page information) *Federation Ships (All USS designated ships in the game and their purposes) *Planets List (All planets referenced in plots). *Species Information (All information about played species) *Timeline (Timeline by decades for character information). Image LIbrary To look through the organized library of this wiki's images, please refer to the link. *Wiki Image Library Latest activity Category:Browse